


Melt

by Mayuzumiko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bottom！Kuronuma Aoba, M/M, Top！Ryuugamine Mikado
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuzumiko/pseuds/Mayuzumiko
Summary: 社会人与大学生同居后的第一个情人节。本文有浪费食物要素，请不要边吃巧克力边观看。
Relationships: Kuronuma Aoba/Ryuugamine Mikado
Kudos: 6





	Melt

“我回来了。”  
青叶踏进玄关时，长吁出了一口气。闻声而来的帝人探出身子一看，就见到了落了满身细雪的青叶狼狈地放下了一个颇有分量的手提袋。  
“哇，头发好乱。”  
青叶蔫着脑袋，头发不自然地呲了起来，栖停在发梢的雪花在室内的暖气中融化成了点点光亮，像一小片星空笼在他头上。他看出了帝人的不解，脸上一刹那写满了一言难尽，气若游丝地问道：“我能洗个澡吗？”  
“可以喔，有热水可以泡。”  
“太好了，谢谢你帝人前辈。”  
青叶想做一个大喜过望的表情，然而冻僵的脸上只扯出了一个超然物外的微妙笑容。他自知力不从心，有些尴尬地背过脸去，脱下外套，整个人瞬间小了一圈，一面活动着麻木了的手臂，一面拖沓着朝浴室走去。  
已经换上家居服的帝人觉得好笑，但还是没说什么坐回了客厅的沙发，百无聊赖地翻看着手机上SNS的讯息。  
帝人无所事事了片晌，青叶洗好澡开门出来了，他拾起被丢在玄关的纸袋，坐到了帝人身旁。  
与帝人不同，青叶身着深蓝色的毛绒睡衣，明黄色的星月印花十分童趣，与他的外貌不很违和，但与他的实际年龄却不相称。这是帝人在买家居服时捆绑购入的打折品，原本以为青叶会嫌弃地拒绝，后者倒很无所谓地说“在家穿啥都一样吧”就坦然接受了，完全不打算闹小孩子脾气，让帝人有点意外。  
不过，青叶居然一脸惨相地回来，才是眼下更能勾起他好奇心的事。  
“这一整袋都是巧克力喔，”青叶在其中翻找着什么，半是抱怨地开口道，“就因为看到露出的丝带，苇切就说真的要杀了我啊。”  
“受欢迎也不是我的错。”他不满地嘟囔着，又忽然想起什么解释起来，“但这些都是义理巧克力，没有专门给我的份呢。”  
“不过，也有可能是暗恋我的女孩子太过害羞，不好意思单独送我吧。”他不怀好意地睃了一眼帝人，轻佻地补充道。  
帝人皱了皱眉。青叶自然不会放过这个细微的表情，刚想出口谑笑，就听见帝人轻描淡写地说道：  
“说到巧克力，其实我也收到了。”  
他转过身去，从沙发的把手旁取出两大个手提袋：“唔，我也在想该怎么处理。”  
“这、这些都是吗？”轮到青叶瞠目结舌了。  
“嗯，学妹和同事都送了不少，不收她们会伤心吧，不过本命巧克力还是当场拒绝了。”帝人挠了挠头，望着两大袋巧克力，为难地轻轻一叹。  
“前辈，是在提醒我要有危机感吗？”  
“你为什么会这么想？”  
面对青叶的揣摩，帝人只是摇了摇头，清淡地付之一笑。  
显得自己像是以小人之心度君子之腹似的。不过，事实也八九不离十吧。青叶自嘲地笑笑，眼波流转，落在被自己抽出的盒子上。  
千载难逢的机会，岂能放过呢？  
“那，前辈，吃巧克力吗？”  
帝人本想劝青叶珍惜别人的心意而侧过脸来，甫一启齿，迎接他的却是一双温软的唇，青叶的舌径自拨开了他的唇，灵巧地勾住了他的舌尖，将一颗正在融化扩散的甜蜜送入了他的口中，他被打了个措手不及，未曾细尝就囫囵吞下，巧克力在徐徐滑落中消解成了稠密的液体，虽然不会堵住他的呼吸，喉头滞留的浓郁甜味却有些发腻。比起这个，青叶的舌头蘸着些许巧克力扫过他的齿列，若即若离地与他的舌彼此交缠追逐，因此泛起的吻声，才更让他心神荡漾。  
少顷，青叶才恋恋不舍地离开了他。他双颊绯红，唇瓣因为津液的滋润而丰腴鲜亮。青叶的眼神有些失焦，看向帝人的眸中却影影绰绰地闪烁着一点脉脉的笑意，半掩在垂下的睫羽后，如同隔了一层朦胧的轻纱，故意叫他望不真切。他伸出方才还徜徉在帝人口中的舌，缓缓地扫过下唇，那动作倒慢得似乎要让帝人看清，他是怎样舔舐着他留在自己身上的印记，粉红的舌尖如同燎起的火焰灼痛了他的视线，细微却暧昧的水声则让他心惊肉跳。青叶的舌头在唇上辗转，不留余地地掠去巧克力的残渣和涎水，尽数吞了下去。  
帝人不明白为什么他连吞咽的动作都显得情色，当他抬起纤长的食指，为了舔掉融化在手上的巧克力而含住指尖时，也抬眼有意无意地觑着他，简直是在暗示让帝人也将什么放进他嘴里一样。  
帝人完全不懂自己为何横生出那么糟糕的想法。  
“怎样，甜吗？”他放下手，歪着头，笑吟吟地问愁云渐起的帝人。他眉眼清朗，仿佛一切都只是帝人的错觉。  
“我觉得比起巧克力，青叶会更甜一点。”  
帝人不知道是自己鬼使神差地说出了这句话才让事态一发不可收拾，还是狡黠的青叶早有预谋。  
“是吗，”他随手抽掉包装盒上的丝带，绕在自己的腕上，贴近他低语着，“那，送给你的话，前辈就会在三月给我回礼吗？”  
如果方才的感觉只是隔靴搔痒，是一根不知飘向何处的羽毛恰巧拂过了他的脸，帝人大可置若罔闻，青叶现在的动作则将这些飘渺不定的挑逗压缩成了一柄小锤，叩在他的心上。青叶的轻笑击出的磬音在脑中涟漪般荡开，又碰在理性的瓷壁上——它从未如此脆弱过，竟因这微不足道的波动一触即溃，崩坍如山倒，在脖间温热的吐息中湮化如齑粉。青叶的双手已经环住了他的脖颈，这次他很轻柔地吻了上来，帝人不动，他也只是在他唇边逡巡，浅尝辄止得一如落下便消融无迹的雪。  
帝人对青叶究竟想得到什么毫无头绪，青叶也不作声。他试着回应他，将他拉入自己怀中，把瘦弱的身躯圈在自己并不结实的臂弯里，低头再次探入他的口中，与柔软的舌交错缠绵，悉心品味着残留在彼此口中的甜。激烈的拥吻使两人的呼吸急促起来，青叶下意识地扬起手扣紧帝人的脖子以免失去平衡，腕上的缎带随着睡衣的半截袖管滑落至小臂。他的一绺额发蹭得帝人的面颊痒簇簇的，帝人一手将其挽到青叶耳后，顺势捧住了他的脸，浴后暖和的体温印在他的掌心，清爽的洗发水香萦于他的鼻尖，帝人贪婪地索求这一切，不由得更用力地搂住青叶。毛绒睡衣使恋人的手感格外舒服，像是抱着一只大猫。青叶被迫贴着帝人的胸口，两人的身高差使得他不得不完全仰起脸招架帝人的攻势，难免落于下风。他不安分地扭动着，想要支起上身反客为主，腰际却被帝人不紧不慢地掐了一把。青叶蓦地惊叫出声，对方趁火打劫堵得更深，使他险险失去呼吸的余地。他企图从对方口中攥取空气，唇边反而漏出断续的呻吟。不成样的挣扎对帝人也如同蜜渍过一般受用，青叶慌乱的眼神已让他无法自拔，甜润的鼻音更是勾人心魄。而帝人出乎意料的强势令青叶偃旗息鼓，他索性不再反抗，松手向后倒去，任凭帝人的重量覆压上来，从他口中搅得翻天覆地，撬出更多哀鸣。他确实感到浑身发软，左右支绌，但也不愿束手就戮，混沌之中他抠紧了帝人的背部，划出了几道浅浅的印痕。  
这一无心之举确实让帝人吃痛地放开了青叶。  
“对不起，前辈。”  
青叶噙着泪的眼尾譬如朝露濡湿的桃花瓣，鲜妍的红晕泛流着珠玉似的光亮。  
“我才是，弄痛你了吧。”  
帝人嘴上道着歉，却忍不住觉得青叶散发出诱人的气息，他敞开的领口中，若隐若现着锁骨的线条，沁出的薄汗如同洒上了一层剔透的糖晶，折射出细碎的光点。帝人的指尖游移，一路向下顺去，解开了几颗扣子，款式稚气的毛绒睡衣下别有一番洞天，小巧的乳尖挺立着，霞霓般的暖粉在他饱满而水灵的肌肤上漾开，像是掩映着熟透的薄皮果子，只需他轻轻咬上一口，便会淌下甘美淋漓的汁液。  
帝人俯下身去，从锁骨开始次第舔吮，如同一阵疏雨从莲腮落向莲蒂，最后绕着那颗泛红的莲心打着圈，时而慢条斯理地咬上一小口，好整以暇地抚弄着它，青叶不堪其扰地捉住他的肩，软声怨道：“好凉。”  
帝人才意识到青叶身下是沙发，还未捂暖的皮面确实磨人的冷，于心不忍，便把他抱起来，让青叶坐在自己的腿上。他正想继续方才的事，青叶的两根手指便轻俏地堵住了他的唇。  
“前辈，你想做的只有这种不温不火的事吗？”  
他重睫而视，慵懒的嗓音像小猫的喉中发出的咕噜般撩拨着帝人。  
“让我帮你吧？”  
说话间，青叶倚着他唇的双指业已向帝人的下身挪去。帝人自以为不似几年前那般拙陋了，可也远没有到能面不改色地应对恋人出其不意的挑逗抑或说是挑衅的地步。青叶不会等他，他要的正是这份骤不及防，在帝人如鲠在喉时扯下了他的裤头，不言自明的欲望便跳脱出来。这让帝人有点骑虎难下，只好默不作声地任青叶偎进他的双腿。  
“不是说冷吗？”  
“前辈还是一如既往的天真啊。”  
帝人刚想问“一如既往”是什么意思，青叶已经含住了他半抬起的柱身，舌苔抹过渗出白浊的前端，恣意挑拨，水声泠泠，似乎要将帝人施加在自己口中的一切尽数奉还。快感水涨船高般从腰部攀上脊背，帝人不敢妄动，只是喘着粗气，颔首去看，正与青叶含着氤氲水光的眉目对上。青叶扑闪着双眸，眼角凝出一颗清泪，小星似的飞过他的靥边，融进早已涔涔的鬓发里去了。青叶朝他格外乖顺地一笑，笑得他头皮发麻，仿佛自己正犯下哄骗无知少年的滔天罪愆。其实青叶素日里也时常蓄意露出天真无辜的神情，这种只能戏耍旁人的伎俩他本该司空见惯，偏生今天他嘴里正含着自己的那根玩意儿强忍异物灌入的不适，令他百口莫辩。青叶湿热的口腔一点点包覆着帝人，眼神也逐渐迷离恍惚，原本柔糜的声响愈演愈烈。帝人感到自己的分身正往更逼仄的深处没去，他每一寸细密敏感的神经都需要他的安慰，这不是唇舌顾此失彼的舔弄能餍足的渴求。他难以自矜地向前顶去，青叶不由得浑身一颤，半推半就着他抵入喉头的前端，加倍地吮吸起来，但这对帝人仍是杯水车薪，他伸手箍住了青叶的脸以防他的退却，猛地抽插了几下。青叶的喘息霎时被捅得支离破碎，他发出近乎咽泣的呻吟，本能地瑟缩了，帝人却不依不挠地摁住他脑后，强迫他张嘴吞下自己胀大的性器。青叶痛苦地蹙紧了眉，但也没有强硬地推开帝人，而帝人下腹酝酿着的快慰也如浊浪排空，掀起一阵高潮。他放缓了动作，电光石火的酥麻窜过脑中，只觉一阵无力，那股一直忍着的劲便肆无忌惮地冲破了樊篱。  
“不好……”  
帝人忙收回了拽住青叶脑后头发的手，主动退了出来，但他已经交代在了对方嘴里，这一举动显得毫无意义。精液混着涎水从他嘴角溢出，玷污了那张无瑕得可爱的面孔。青叶的脸呈现比之前更旖旎的红色，他恹恹地仰起脑袋，那双眼睛真像琥珀做的，除了映着帝人手足无措的样子外一片茫然。帝人试着唤了一声，青叶反应过来，瞳仁中恢复了神采。他定定地凝望着帝人，就像吃下化开的巧克力般，将嘴中浓稠的液体囫囵吞下。  
“别——”帝人的劝阻再次成了马后炮。  
不论怎样看，青叶吞下的东西都不比巧克力绵软可口，他的眉间堆起沟壑，眼中则像融着雪，面上又流下几道溪涧般的泪痕。帝人扶起了他，替他揩去水迹，拢好凌乱的散发，抚着青叶的背让他就着自己的胸口取暖。青叶的呼吸渐渐平复下来，红潮也褪去了一些，半睁着眼斜欹在他的肩上，享受着静默的温存。  
今天就到此为止吧。虽然他的同居人玩火在前，帝人也承认自己确实有点操之过急。  
“站得起来吗？”帝人侧过脸望着一脸倦容的青叶问道。  
闻言，青叶微微笑了笑，勾住了帝人的脖子，用与他热切摩挲过的唇贴在他耳边，悄声央道：“抱我去。”  
他呵出的水汽带着透明的暧昧，纡绕于他的腮边，孩子气的语调让人无从拒绝。  
几年前，在他们初次拥抱的那一方小房间里，帝人只消铺好被褥就万事大吉了。那并不是一段帝人应当怀恋的过去，他却短暂地思念起了对自己而言独有的便利。  
帝人将手伸过青叶的膝后，架着青叶的肋边，将他托了起来。青叶没想到帝人二话不说就应下他的任性，忽的感到双脚凌空，不由得搂紧他的脖子，散碎的刘海蹭到了他的下颏。他曾经的前辈在作为自己同级生的一年中出挑得英爽高仞，不知何时就与自己拉开了距离。青叶原本是与他调笑，现在他竟真能抱起自己，叫他刮目相待，加上他确实第一次被人这样抱着，难免有些局促难安。  
青叶也长大了一些，总体却如同他的性格般没什么大变化，重量还是轻得惊人，可以怀疑那些壮硕的打架内行能像拎小猫一样只手提起他。帝人虽然成功地抱起了他，可说是一雪前耻，但也无法那么游刃有余，他甚至没觉察到怀里的人怦怦加速的心跳，光是离开沙发，就蹭蹬得让他四肢俱麻。  
两人都为各自的理由敛声屏息。  
不过无论怎样，这是一个还算像样的公主抱。  
可惜，也就仅仅是一个公主抱罢了。  
帝人颤巍巍地转身将青叶放回了沙发上，颇为汗颜地捂住头脸：“抱歉青叶，我抱不动你啊。”  
他的语气有一股认命的悲壮。  
“噗！”青叶则乐不可支地笑出了声，又在帝人指缝间漏出的幽怨余光中别过头去，“没关系的，前辈别难过。”  
“毕竟已经来了一发，不行也是当然的。”他背过身去，掩口坏笑着揶揄道。  
“青叶。”  
他听到帝人格外和善地叫了自己的名字。  
乍听情意缱绻，青叶却深知这是暴风雨的前兆。不过，他也非泛泛之辈，即便一股恶寒渗入骨节，他也敢泰然以对。正当他想回过头去，帝人已从背后揽了他入怀。  
“青叶。”他又唤了一遍，耳鬓厮磨，款款情深，让青叶潜意识作祟地想逃。  
“既然如此，你就陪我到底吧。”  
男人真是最经不起挑衅的生物。  
尤其是那方面。  
看似敦厚温文的帝人前辈也免不了俗。  
青叶绞尽脑汁思考着何以至此。帝人循着他睡衣的下摆解开了余下的纽扣，一双微凉的手附上他的腰部的同时，一条湿滑的舌头也缠住了他的耳后。这就是所谓的腹背受敌吧。被牢牢钳制的青叶自然看不到帝人的表情，却能想象出他阴翳覆盖下的愉悦神色，那真是令他身心为之一振的，恐怖——对于帝人扭曲的部分，他总是不吝献上好感的，尽管那是冲着自己来的私人情绪。  
帝人重又捻住了他胸前的两颗红豆，反反复复地揉捏，直到它完全充血。他绕着他的耳廓舔了一周尚嫌不够，张嘴咬了咬他敏感的耳垂，向耳前的软骨事无巨糜地舐去，还要探进耳道捉弄一番。青叶原本就耐不住胸前的刺激，右耳经受着帝人口舌的催磨，将本就淫靡的水声放大了数倍，那人还有意朝他耳中送着气，呼呼嗡嗡的，好像要直接吹走他的意识似的，挠得他腰后阵阵酥麻。湿漉漉的耳根变得禁不住一点挑逗，泛起娇软欲滴的血色，牵一发而动全身地燎起青叶的情欲。更不用提帝人的双手一直把玩着他的乳首，欢愉与羞耻就像牛奶与巧克力在体内完美地混融，令青叶退无可退。他先是小声地告饶着，旋即随着帝人步步紧逼的动作弓起背一抖一抖地呜咽起来。帝人不怎么费力就褪下了他的睡裤，眉间若蹙，似乎是想到了什么，摸索着从身旁的纸盒中取出一样东西，分开了他的臀瓣。  
帝人会进入自己，青叶一点也不意外，毕竟再怎么生疏他们都不是第一次做了。只是此刻挤入甬道的却不是手指，而是比手指更冷硬的球体……可它又在吸走他一部分的体温后迅速变软走形了，随后剥落出一层新的冰冷，再被融化，再透出凉意，最终圆润地蔓延成一滩泥泞。毫无征兆的侵入已经使他倒抽一口气了，还黏腻得令人不快。青叶几乎是立刻抵触起来，他好像明白了，但其实完全不想明白，进入身体的是什么，与此同时，他听到帝人笑语中包藏的可怕：  
“吃巧克力吗，青叶？”  
太超过了，太超过了！巧克力可不是用来做这种事的！青叶想要出声拒绝，却因被揪住只能闷哼。恶心的感觉完全打断了交合的欲望，他猛地挣脱了帝人，转身面朝他缩进了沙发的另一侧，强颜欢笑着答道：  
“不要浪费食物啊，前辈。”  
帝人事不关己地辩解道：“可是，没别的东西可以润滑了。”  
“到此为止啦，我们别再继续了好吗？改天，改天会好好和你做的。”青叶自己也能感到自己在不由自主地收声，他的腰一片酸软，难以自支，帝人又怎么看都不是能接受半途而返的表情。是谁让那个恂恂儒雅的温和青年变成现在这副模样？好像正是自己。  
“青叶，”这张令人毛骨悚然的笑脸终于完全迫近了青叶，当然，帝人半阖着的眼中是笑意全无的，“明明是你先开始的，现在又说不要是不是有点过分呢？”  
“对不起嘛，但是前辈太粗暴了，我很害怕。”青叶又蓄起一汪泪，战战兢兢地推脱道。帝人看到了半杯威士忌，晃荡着折射出清透的杯光，溢出的醇香让他分外想品上一口。  
青叶外表的脆弱确实使得他佯装的可怜无懈可击，但帝人今晚也不会上第二次当了。他觑着青叶臂上的缎带，虽然因为之前的情事松动不少，但还未滑落，他挑出被绕进底层的一端，将带子解开取了下来。  
“送给我的，我接受了。”  
接着，帝人不遑多让地露出了温暖的微笑，明艳若春光，和煦中却带着一丝不容拒绝的危险。该说他的精明与日俱增，还是在他面前疏于伪装的自己犯了致命的错误呢？  
不要想了，不能再想了，这誓不罢休的神色，逃是不切实际的，再想他说不定就要用那根缎带捆住自己的双手了。  
“别用那个，也别弄得太疼好吗？”他赧然垂首，泄气地放弃了抵抗。  
帝人只是点点头，也不知道他是否真的会意。他欺身上来，握住青叶半是翘起的欲望，拇指碾过湿黏的最前端，望着刹那间变了脸色的青叶，用只有彼此听见的音量笑道：“青叶也不想就这样结束吧？”  
大概是没懂吧。  
帝人的指尖就着巧克力浆够入了他的后庭，在聊胜于无的滑腻下，缓缓拓宽甬道。帝人尽可能放轻了动作，还是惹得青叶无所适从地嘤咛。每当他悲鸣，肉壁就随即加紧绞住了他的手指。寸步难行的帝人含住青叶胸前两抹殷红以转移他的注意力，果然行之有效。青叶生硬的抗拒软了下来，颤栗的尾音走了调，现出一丝诱媚，渐渐放松了对他的堵截。帝人的手指向深处刺探，不经意压在某处敏感点上，青叶抓着他的肩浪声叫了出来，唤起了他的嗜虐心。青叶许久未经触碰的地方被肆意扰乱，只觉得天旋地转，他没有还手之力，坦露在对方的视线里任人鱼肉，理应感到羞辱，可是每一次搅动都极其精准地捣在他最渴望爱抚的一隅，激发出无与伦比的爽畅，令他欲罢不能。帝人自己何尝不是硬得发胀，俄然加剧了动作，青叶忍不住咬在他肩上，温热的泪水沾在他的后领。他收回了手指，将青叶的大腿弯折至胸前，青叶空虚的后穴早已变得湿润，粉肉如花轮绽出，漫出沥沥蜜液，迫不及待地想要吞下他的性器。青叶的身体是在他掌中半化的巧克力，大开大合着迎接帝人挺身长驱直入，亲密无间地与他连结在一起。他的啜泣声又遽然响了几倍，身子却全瘫在了他的肩头，由他翻江倒海地折腾。帝人的肉刃与内壁如胶似漆地纠缠着，一次次顶弄让青叶的五脏六腑都要被贯透，下身的欲火熊熊燃烧，几乎要焚尽他自己，他的前端也逐渐硬挺，时不时打在帝人的小腹上，口中只剩不成句的呻吟。  
帝人渐入佳境，一手扳过青叶的脸与之接吻，青叶嘴中那股自己泄出的腥咸确实不是什么好味道，他却乐在其中，末了，还要打趣道：“嘴上这样，下面却很甜呢。”青叶听出他在含沙射影，奈何没有余力与他插科打诨，只是呜咽不止，像是在嗔怨他的过火。此时的青叶柔软得如一朵伏下的铃兰，情怯得不肯抬起头来，随他的律动而摇曳，眼泪如雨如露，滑下原本姣白的面庞，得他一人采撷，结成一颗朱色的浆果。他一直喜欢这样纯粹的青叶，他可以一路亲着他的鬓发到脖颈，再吻去他睫下涟涟的泪水，让对方将全部的软弱通通交付给自己，而不是虚与委蛇地游戏人生。  
青叶在他不住的冲撞和亲吻中达到了高潮，顶在帝人的腹部，他殷切地迎合着帝人，以便将积攒的欲望一径宣泄出来，蓄势待发的前端却被帝人的指腹生生堵住。青叶想要哀求却连缀不出一句话，只能带着哭腔可怜兮兮地叫了一声“前辈”。  
那人听了，揾去他满溢出眼眶的泪道：“叫我帝人好不好？”  
这种时候，帝人要什么他都会给吧，该许下更卑劣的愿望么？比如擦去他们之间隔阂的那条线，让他说出爱自己之类的。但一与那双泪光潋滟、满心渴望着他的眼睛相对，帝人暂时，什么都不想要了。  
“帝人——”青叶已经没有思考这个称呼意味着什么的余地，只想他能快些解放自己，含含混混地跟读道。他抚到了帝人的眉棱，看着他眼底涌向自己的海。海水湿凉而不阴冷，是帝人以吻封缄，他下身最后抽插了一次，双手都拥紧了青叶，海浪起伏，温柔地淹没了他。在忘我的交媾中，两人一齐射了出来。  
青叶后续都处于一种对帝人言听计从的迷糊状态中，有个听着就很让人安心的声音要他站就站，坐就坐，像个输入命令就按部就班动起来的小机器人，至于是谁收拾了一片狼藉的现场和自己，他都没有印象了。只记得对方让他躺进了自己的被窝，然后抱他在怀里，轻轻拍着他的背，暖和舒适得令他怀念起遥远的童年。  
“妈——”  
“我不是妈喔。”  
管他呢。青叶想着，又往那人怀里钻了钻。  
帝人一时也分不清青叶是不是故意的，啼笑皆非地由他蹭过来，在昏昏沉沉的青叶额头上落下一个点吻：“情人节快乐，青叶。”  
“情人节快乐，帝人前、嗯，帝人。”  
他好像一瞬间清醒过来，但好像没有，只是在他怀中呢喃。  
帝人没有再说话，拥紧了他。  
打扫沙发时，被青叶拿走了一块巧克力的包装盒中掉出了一张写着“给帝人前辈”的纸条，他怔了片刻，拿起了自己买给青叶的那盒巧克力，将两者叠在一起放在了茶几上。  
原来他们想到一块去了。  
这样一来，谁该给谁回礼就成了问题，白色情人节要怎么办呢？  
未来又要怎么办呢？  
他听着澌澌的雪声，在两个人交错的呼吸声中，矇然睡去。


End file.
